Not Alone
by Aldira
Summary: Jasper was used to being alone, even in his own family. Everyone else had each other: Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Alice. A mysterious stranger, however, soon changes that fact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight series.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meaning boyxboy pairing

Main Pairing: Jasper/Harry

Side Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Alice

**Not Alone**

He would always sit alone. Tucked away in his own corner, with the blinds half opened to let sunlight peek through, highlighting the dust that danced in the air, he was immersed in a history book, always history. It was like time stood still and painted an ethereal picture of this perfect moment. Slightly hunched over, Jasper blocked out the sounds of quiet laughter and constant whispers and replaced them with their written cousins, focusing solely on the ink on the pages that slowly flowed from sentences to paragraphs to chapters. He was a statue; the quick flickers of his eyes as he read was the only tell tale sign of movement.

The emotions swarming in the library were pushed to the back of his mind until he felt a small poke of curiosity. Jasper stopped in the middle of a sentence, confused by the sudden feeling. He stiffened, however, when he heard the soft steps of someone nearing his personal alcove. Jasper soon found the usually vacant spot of the love seat occupied. Jasper sent a glance toward the stranger, an alluring young male with the most captivating emerald eyes. He caught Jasper's gaze and returned a soft smile. With a nod, the beautiful stranger opened his book and began to read. Jasper stilled when he caught scent of the other's blood and ceased breathing. It was like nothing he ever smelt before, sweet yet spicy, delicate yet fragrant. With one whiff, Jasper had to restrain himself from draining the mysterious creature of his delicious life. Snapping his book shut, Jasper strode out of the room as quickly as possible, border lining appearing human. His teeth remained clenched and his body tense until he reached his house.

From that day on, everyday, after school, without fail, Jasper would find the strange male sitting in his corner. And Jasper, ever the gentleman that he was, did not tell him to leave. The temptation for the younger's blood never subsided, but as long as Jasper had already fed, it shouldn't be much of a problem. As the days passed on, the tension slowly left the vampire's shoulders, leaving him feeling a sense of peace and comfort whenever he entered their little sanctuary.

* * *

A few days after the two met, Jasper noticed the occasional glances sent his way. After five more minutes of the consistent looks, he let out a silent sigh. Setting down his book, he leaned back slightly.

"Is there something you needed?"

The other froze before averting his gaze almost shyly. "I just realized I never got your name."

Jasper's lips quirked up in a half smirk, finding he was right. "My name is Jasper Hale."

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to finally meet you, Jasper."

* * *

Seconds after arriving, Jasper knew he made a mistake in coming today. He hadn't fed for a few days now and Harry sitting next to him was not helping. His blood was singing to Jasper in a sweet, sweet voice. Jasper knew his eyes were a pitch black. Feeling his fangs extend, he gripped the hardcover book tightly, staring at the words but not processing them. There was a painful scratching in his throat. He wouldn't tear into Harry. He wouldn't suck him dry. He wouldn't hurt Harry.

Before Jasper knew what was happening, he was already on the floor, pinning Harry down. He was vaguely aware that he tossed the book somewhere behind him. Teeth bared over Harry's neck, he was prepared to dig in when he realized a fact belatedly: he felt no fear at all emanating from Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow as if wondering why Jasper stopped. Gritting his teeth, he quickly rose and fled the library.

The next day, Jasper waited nervously for Harry to show up. Fiddling with the strands of thread poking out of the love seat, he wondered why he bothered to come at all. Harry would no doubt be frightened by the prospect of Jasper now. Surely the fact that he was a vampire would deter the human from ever seeing him again. The tactician in Jasper screamed at him for not plotting ways to eliminate the threat while the other side of him, the side that views Harry as someone important to him, assures him that Harry would never tell anyone his secret. Jasper looked at his watch, noting that if Harry wanted to show up, he would have a long time ago. Sighing, the blond stood up, ready to make his way home filled with regret and self hate.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry apologized sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held a small bag in the other.

Jasper stared surprised and shocked at Harry who just smiled back. Harry studied him for a moment and stared right into his amber eyes before nodding to himself.

"You look better today."

"Yeah," Jasper looked away, unsure if he should continue. Should he tell Harry he was a vampire? Did Harry already know? What would Jasper do if Harry already did know?

Before Jasper could think of anything else, he reflexively caught an object that was tossed at his face. Looking down at his hand, he found the little pouch that Harry carried in. The blond rose an eyebrow when he found multiple lollipops inside.

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of sweets," Jasper explained, trying to give Harry the bag.

Harry shook his head.

"No, you'll like it! I promise."

Jasper snorted, finding that statement unbelievable. The only thing he found appetizing was blood. He finally relented though when he saw Harry pouting at him.

Jasper slowly unwrapped the lollipop and hesitated before popping it into his mouth, preparing himself for the worst. His eyes widened and jaw slackened when a burst of light yet delicious flavor greeted his tongue.

"What is this?" Jasper asked awed.

"Blood pops," Harry answered slightly amused. He tilted his head to the side, inspecting the wrapper. "That one is unicorn blood, I believe. Don't worry though. The blood was freely given from the unicorn."

Jasper furrowed his brow when Harry finished. Unicorn? He had a tough time wrapping his mind around that concept. Surely they were just myths right? But then again, humans would think that he was a myth too and yet here he was. Although, if unicorns did exist…

Jasper stared at Harry.

What exactly was Harry then?

* * *

Though Jasper was immensely curious about the true identity of Harry Potter, he would never ask his friend about himself. Jasper felt that he would lose Harry if he did, that Harry wouldn't show up the next day.

Harry had had a difficult life. Jasper could see it in Harry's world weary eyes and the way he tends to space out as if in his own world. Whenever Harry was in one of those modes, the blond would wait patiently for the other to return. Harry would usually come back feeling happier and yet slightly melancholic, seeming to yearn for something. Other times though, Harry would startle to reality, heart pounding and racing with fear and panic. Then came a tsunami of self hate, depression, and regret. This was what Jasper prepares for. He was ready to comfort Harry who curls in on himself and cries quietly.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Harry would whisper repeatedly.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's not your fault," Jasper would whisper back, bringing Harry into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Harry ignores Jasper and keeps apologizing.

Afterwards, when Harry was feeling better, he would look up and smile tiredly at Jasper. The vampire would just hold Harry and keep his questions to himself, no matter how much he wants to ask. Even though Jasper doesn't know what Harry has been through, the blond will always be there to comfort the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight series.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meaning boyxboy pairing

Main Pairing: Jasper/Harry

Side Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Alice

**Not Alone**

Jasper smiled slightly as he listened to Harry talk, letting the brunet's feelings of happiness and relaxation wash over him and fill him up to the very core. He never wanted their little sessions to end. Jealousy clouded his mind whenever he imagined Harry spending time with someone other than him. Jasper abhorred the idea of sharing his friend with anyone, but he knew he couldn't keep Harry all to himself. Harry has his own friends and family, possibly lover. Jasper wasn't sure why that last thought gave him an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Harry."

The brunet hummed in question. Jasper hesitated before deciding to just be blunt.

"What are you?"

"Well," Harry blinked. "That was slightly rude."

The vampire quirked his lips into a sheepish smile as an apology.

"It's okay," said Harry, taking a deep breath. "I'm a wizard."

His body was stiff, waiting anxiously for Jasper's reaction. Harry knew that there were some tension between vampires and wizards in the past because of the strict and, in his opinion, prejudice laws enacted against all dark creatures and beings. The ministry has started to repeal its more unfair laws thanks to Hermione's fierce and passionate arguments, still holding true to her vow to protect creatures subjected to misjudgment.

Harry dared not breathe as he saw Jasper's brow dip into a frown.

"Wizard? As in magic? You can do magic?"

He clenched his eyes shut, preparing for an onslaught of derogatory comments, or worse, a cold silence filled only by fading footsteps as his friend walked away from him, leaving Harry all alone.

Jasper leaned in close, whispering in an uncharacteristically excited voice.

"Can you show me?"

Harry stared wide-eyed before breaking out in relieved laughter.

"Yes, yes! I'll show you anything! I'll show you everything!"

Jasper hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, still keeping his eyes on Harry. He was grateful when the heavy weight of fear emanating from his friend disappeared to be replaced by slightly hysterical happiness.

* * *

"So," Harry plopped down next to him, "What brought you to good ol' England anyway?"

Jasper shrugged. "We move whenever our time is up. Alice wanted to move to England this time."

Harry leaned his head on Jasper's shoulder and peeked at him through his hair. "Where are you going next?"

"I don't know."

"Will you take me with you?"

Shock and disbelief ebbed at his mind while he answered his acceptance quietly. Jasper knew Harry was joking though because surely he wouldn't leave all his friends and family behind.

* * *

Jasper watched Harry walk out of sight before he started his own way home. When the houses were soon replaced by a thickening forest, he ran full speed home. Jasper erased any thought of Harry from his mind as he neared his house, knowing Edward would hear his return. Seeing the sole building in fields of green, he slowed his approach slightly and opened the door. Even though he loved his family to the bottom of his non beating heart, and he would eventually tell them, Jasper wasn't ready to deal with the upcoming drama his friendship with a human would surely bring. Besides, Jasper wanted Harry to be only his for a bit more.

* * *

"Hey, Jasper."

The blond vampire looked up as Harry set down his book. Harry tilted his head innocently.

"When do I get to meet your family?"

Jasper froze, thinking quickly in his head. He stiffly turned towards Harry.

"Soon?" he replied, though it came out as more of a question.

"Okay!" Harry chirped before going back to his book, not realizing the internal chaos he created in Jasper's mind.

* * *

Jasper chewed his bottom lip, too nervous to do anything about the human behavior. Running slowly for a vampire, he made his way home. How was he going to break the news that he was friends with a human who knew their secret? Maybe Jasper shouldn't tell them at all. Suddenly, an image of Harry with teary eyes and quivering lips pulled into a pout popped up, crumbling his resolve.

_Darn you, Harry Potter._

* * *

"What?" Rosalie hissed venomously at him, not believing he of all people would associate with humans.

Jasper sighed wearily.

"My friend wants to meet with you all."

"No! How dare you reveal us to a human!" she shrieked. "I thought you out of all of us would know better than that!"

Emmett tried to calm his wife only to be callously ignored.

"He's a wizard," Jasper added unhelpfully.

"He's still a _human_!"

"Ooh! Who is he? I can't wait to meet him. Why didn't you tell us sooner, Jasper?" Alice squealed.

Edward stood by, staring intently at Jasper, no doubt reading his thoughts to see what brought this on.

"Why all of a sudden, Jasper? How long have you known him?" Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he laid a hand on his surrogate son's shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle being around him?"

"He's my _friend_, Carlisle," Jasper said forcefully. "I would never hurt him."

Carlisle pulled back and smiled slightly. "As long as you're sure."

"I've never been more sure in my life."

Rosalie bristled once more in anger before running to her room and slamming the door dramatically.

Emmett shifted excitedly. "You said he was a wizard?"

All of them paid no mind to the furious shriek upstairs that was followed closely by the sound of glass shattering.

Esme placed her hand on her husband's arm.

"Are you certain this is the best choice, dear?"

Carlisle grasped Esme's hand lovingly. He looked meaningfully into his son's eyes. "I trust Jasper, and if Jasper trusts his friend, then I shall also put that same faith in said friend."


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry and Jasper walked up to the grand house, the door burst open and a pixie-like girl launched herself at them.

"Ooh! Is this him? You're so cute!" she squeezed her arms around him tighter, cutting off Harry's ability to breathe.

"Alice, you're choking him."

"Oops, sorry," she released her hold and hopped back. As he inhaled precious air, Harry reluctantly realized that he was only about two inches taller than her.

"Come on," she grabbed both of their arms and tugged them inside. Immediately, Harry felt a gentle probing in his mind.

_Legimens? _he thought.

Harry instinctively brought up his Occlumens shields. As Alice introduced him to the other members of the coven, Harry surreptitiously glanced around the room while nodding and smiling politely though a bit forcefully when he met Rosalie's icy glare. His gaze halted on the confused face of one Edward Cullen. Although vampires show emotions by the most subtle shifts of their facial features, Harry has been with Jasper for so long now that he could discern what they were feeling with the barest of hints. Harry smiled as a devious thought manifested. While Edward continuously prodded at Harry's mind, the younger suddenly dropped all of his shields, baring his thoughts to the vampire. Edward let out a shout, stopping all movement from the room as he was suddenly presented with the image of a naked Dumbledore dancing the Macarena. He clawed at his eyes and dropped to the ground, curling up into a ball. Carlisle stopped in the middle of his introduction when he saw his son moaning in pain and his guest laughing hysterically, both rolling on the floor for very different reasons.

Wiping away a stray tear, Harry's eyes shone with mirth as he listened to Carlisle's explanations on the family's gifts.

"Ah, so you're a mind reader," Harry nodded at Edward, who shuddered at the image forever ingrained into his memory.

"I'm not sure if I want to read your mind ever again."

"Sorry, sorry. We have mind readers where I'm from, and I didn't have the best experience with them."

"Alice has the gift of seeing into the future, and Jasper is an empath," Carlisle continued.

"A seer? Never got on with those, either," said Harry. He turned to look at Jasper. "You knew the emotions I've had since we met?"

At Jasper's sheepish nod, Harry punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"You could have told me, then I wouldn't have come whenever I was in a beastly mood."

"I can influence you to be happier though."

"True," Harry said, "but I don't want to be a burden to you."

Before Jasper could reply, Harry's attention was focused on Alice. "So, Harry, how old are you?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I just turned 40 in July."

Esme blinked in disbelief. "No, you don't look a day over 20!"

Harry laughed.

"Wizards age a bit slower than normal humans," explained Carlisle. Jasper noticed the small spark of denial and guilt that flared in Harry.

Emmett snapped to attention. "Oh yeah! You're a wizard!"

Rosalie scowled from her place next to him. "Besides the fact that they have magic, we can still break them like a stick."

"Rosalie!"

"No, Carlisle, it's true," Harry glanced over at the female vampire. "You're really beautiful."

Rosalie turned up her nose and looked to the side. Everyone was confused by the sudden compliment.

Harry faced Edward slightly. _She reminds me of someone I know. He always backed off when he was given compliments._

When understanding dawned on the mind-reader, Harry sent him a wink.

"Thank you for your bravery, Harry," Carlisle said sincerely. Harry blushed slightly and flattened his hair self-consciously.

"I didn't do much. It was the combined effort of everyone that we managed to defeat Voldemort."

"Regardless, thank you. If the war lasted any longer, the Volturi would have intervened, and many more innocents involved."

The rest of the room looked curious about what was going on, except for Edward who stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Wait, what are you talking about Carlisle?" asked Alice.

"I honestly don't know much about the wizarding world, but I do know that there was a war a few years back, a war so big that the Volturi considered joining. There were many casualties, but, in the end, it ended with the help of the man sitting right before us."

"It was a combined effort," Harry repeated, "I just wish I could have ended it sooner." Jasper felt the depression and pain emanating from Harry. Throughout the next few moments, the blond noticed the emotions not fading away, and he silently acknowledged that Harry was an amazing actor, not giving any hint of the emotional turmoil he was experiencing. Agitation blossomed in Jasper. He wanted to leave and take Harry with him, so he could comfort the brunet in private.

"Could you show us some magic?" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. Even Rosalie looked interested though she tried not to show it.

Harry smiled at the parallelism to what Jasper asked when he first told him about his ability.

"Yeah, sure." Taking out his wand, despite no longer needing it, Harry pointed and chanted dramatically, "Expecto Patronum!"

A brilliantly glimmering stag formed from the tip of his wand and pranced around the room. The vampires couldn't take their eyes off the mist, enraptured by the magic and beauty. Jasper froze when happiness was showered all over him like a layer of glitter.

"Best spell to fight off dementors, nasty creatures who live off of happiness and cause despair. Can suck away a person's soul, those foul little buggers. Hope I never run into one again." The joy here dimmed a bit, but Harry still looked happy when he gazed at the stag.


End file.
